1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly to a device including exercise bars that are removably attachable to a frame or structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
Gymnasiums are typically used for a number of exercises, each possibly requiring different equipment and/or configurations of equipment. Since flexibility of the workout space is important, users either have to reconfigure equipment or work with what is available.
While there are some devices which allow for reconfiguring equipment, the mounting, assembly, or reconfiguration exercise space is not, in general, easily done. Specifically, there is no currently available equipment that is sturdy and which allows a user to quickly and easily add or configure bars for a pull up or dip station.